dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jump Super Stars
is a 2D fighting game developed by Ganbarion and has been published by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS. About The game was released on August 8, 2005 in Japan which also is known that this game will not be released outside of Japan due to account of cross-licensing issues created due to the distribution rights of the several different series being held by numerous anime and manga licensing companies. Jump Ultimate Stars, the sequel of this game has been released on November 23, 2006 in Japan, which there also no plans to release the sequel outside of Japan due to the same reasons of the initial series. Jump Super Stars became the 19th best selling game in 2005 in Japan, selling 464,076 copies. On it's first week of the release, the game sold 220,912 copies. The low budget video game company Tommo, Inc. had exclusively distribution rights to sell the initial and the sequel of the game in North America through retailers such as Best Buy and Fry's Electronics. In many small business received minimal stock of these games. It is also possible that Jump could not localized in North America due that it can be a licensing nightmare. Tommo, Inc. took it up themselves to sell the games to major retailers. Each game sold by Tommo, Inc. has a sticker on them stating that Japanese is the native language. Many of them thinks that how the retailers got the game is probably that Tommo, Inc. did it through grey marketing. Playable D.Gray-man Characters Unfortunately, Allen Walker is the only character of the series that is playable in the game. There is no any sight that other characters from the series will also play as supportive characters. There are some characters that are used by the use of one of the three koma's. The characters are known as "Lavi", which give his two times the power in a random attack of the battle character, and Reever Wenhamm which can only recovers the soul of any type of character in the game. Gameplay The game features characters from various manga series in the past and present that made their debut in the weekly manga magazine: Weekly Shōnen Jump. The game supports 2-4 players in multiplayer and features over 75 missions. This game cannot connect other players through wi-fi like the sequel of this game. A is term that has been used for the characters that the player can use in the game. Each koma uses from 1 to 7 squares of the koma deck at the bottom screen of the Nintendo DS. The deck has 20 squares (4 x 5) for the player to place his koma. There are three types of koma's known: "Help koma", "Support koma", and "Battle koma". The player can build and store up to ten koma decks, and each deck must have at least one help koma, one support koma and one battle koma to be valid for use in battle. There are also a set of predefined decks that the player can use, but the player cannot change or delete those. It is also possible to exchange decks between friends, but they won't be able to edit the decks. Ally boosting is done by placing koma next to each other in the deck maker. If the koma placed next to each other are "compatible", their attributes will go up. Battle characters can get a longer health bar, or increase the maximum number of special attack gauges. * '''Help koma' – They will boost up or help players in the game. To notice it, the help koma is one square large. The usage of the help koma will not appear on the battle screen. * Support koma – This koma will show up briefly on the battle screen to help the player with various things, such as: generally by attacking, blocking, restoring health, or some other move. To notice it, the support koma are two to three squares large. * Battle koma – are four to seven squares large, and these koma fight throughout each round. These koma represents the characters that the player controls in the battle screen, and the player can switch between characters by tapping their koma in the koma deck like a tag battle. External Links * Official Nintendo Link Category:Games